April 1st
by Elemental-756
Summary: Happy April Fools Day (Even though it's the 3rd)


She was the only one who found it funny.

Out of everyone in the whole cafeteria, she was the only bloody one who found it funny-which made perfect sense as she was the one who'd technically done the deed that'd caused her to cackle uncontrollably in laughter; to laugh hysterically on the floor, clutching her chest, roll around, exhaust her lungs and to make tears seep from her eyes because she found it so damn funny.

And she was the only one to act that way. She hadn't realised it yet either. She thought the whole room was humiliating her rival with laughter, but her closed eyes deceived her. As it was just her.

Everyone else just stared in speechlessness. Most had slack jaws from shock, others had looks of disgust aimed at Brittany while a few had looks of pity and the occasional one or two that couldn't look at it. Those that couldn't look where the squeamish ones.

Blood...it was everywhere in the middle of the room and it was still flowing off the table and down and along the tiled floor, like a stream, that people backed away from as it got close, but some allowed it to brush over their shoes, as if it were nothing. A big mess of blood and spaghetti and chunks of brown or raw meat, to be specific, had just been dropped from a big vat that hung above. Those that had poured it down from the shaft had regretted it after seeing the reaction of their audience, but not Brittany. No, she just kept on laughing.

"APRIL FOOLS!" She managed to say from her position on the floor, pointing, before resuming her laughter. It was beginning to die down slightly after 4 seconds of it, but no other noises came from the room other than her mouth. Thoughts however were set ablaze.

Brittany adored April Fools Day and treated it with care. It was the one time of year she could mess with people in any way she saw fit and it'd only be viewed as a joke. She wouldn't have to suffer any of the consequences even with her power and wealth...That was...until now. A joke for some can be a wound for others and a prime example of that was happening right now at this very moment.

True: part of her despised Star Butterfly, mocked her, maybe bullied her in some eyes and desperately wanted to insult her so the stupid, weird immigrant knew she ran this school with an iron fist and now Brittany had finally had the chance to do so, but the reaction she'd expected was not the one she'd got. It was the one reaction she didn't want because she knew it'd be a bad one. And maybe she had gone a bit too far with all this as the vat of sloppy, mushy content had been dropped on a single person and that person was moving about in it slightly. That person had now become a literal mess.

And that person then started to cry when she slipped over the mess that'd been dropped on her and landed on her back. The sound caused Brittany's laughter to finally die down until it stopped altogether. She finally looked up from her position to see Star desperately trying to stand up, wailing, on her knees and continuously falling with a thump on the floor. Her body was shaking as the cold substances covering her sunk in. She was barely recognisable under it all, but they all knew who it was. Then Brittany saw the others. She'd laugh at Star's pathetic struggle, but so many faces looked down at her in disgust.

"What?" She asked them as if it was the most obvious question in the world, looking around.

Star finally stood up with wobbly knees, but before those that cared for her could approach-those that weren't already near her-she only went and ran out the room with her face in her hands still crying; shoving those that blocked her out the way. She moved so fast that some didn't even have time to process it. About half the room went out after her, but she was already long gone. The rest just kept staring at the culprit.

"What?!" She asked again to those that remained, standing up herself. She tried to act normal, but deep down she knew that she'd fucked up big time. "It was just a joke! It's not my fault she's so over sensitive!" She pointed to the swinging doors ahead.

"Shut up." Muttered Jackie from the back of the room. Brittany looked to her.

"Jackie, it was a joke!"

"Just get out...Please." She wasn't having any of this."

"What? I'm not leaving the cafeteria-"

"I wasn't talking to you."

They simply understood. The room slowly filed out either shoving Brittany out the way or saying harsh comments. One even spat by her feet. They all knew what was coming because something like this had happened before. Jackie could be so overprotective at times. You so much as caused someone she loved to even sniffle she might stab you with a pencil. And Brittnay had gone and hurt Star in a big way.

"No...guys...Come on!" She pleaded, but no one cared. "Courtney?" She asked as she passed. "Lars?!" Nothing.

Then it was just the two of them. Brittany looked to Jackie who slowly sipped her coffee from her luscious white mug, avoiding her gaze, and having her blue hair streak glint in the sunlight, then put the mug down. She looked to Brittany in pure fury and cracked her knuckles.

Brittany ran out without thinking twice.

Marco had no trouble finding Star. The red mushy trail along the floor that led right outside to the dumpster at the far back of the school had been a bit of a giveaway. He'd noticed that no one else was following or had any intention of going after her. Some were either already there or had been rejected or just didn't want to go after some consideration. He hadn't been in the cafeteria when it happened so he didn't really understand what was going on, but Ferguson told him everything he could in as much detail as possible after he walked out the toilet. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to beat Brittany's pretty little face in, but Star came first on his list of priorities and he didn't like hitting girls unless they were evil monsters trying to kill him. He was angry-obviously-but he had to make sure she was okay on one of her favourite holidays. Star loved April Fools Day and had gone on a crazy pranking spree, but it became too much for Brittany who'd decided to get her own back. He prayed that she was okay.

He found her sitting there. She was almost invisible out here, but once he found her on one side of the dumpster hiding, like a frightened or wounded animal, after almost missing her, he knew he'd found her. Aside from her still softly crying, she still had meaty gunk and bits of spaghetti tattered in her hair, drenched on her clothes and a puddle had developed around her; there was so much.

"Hey." He said. Face it, he had no clue what to say or do. This wasn't a scenario he was prepared for or had even anticipated in the slightest.

She looked up at him. Her face still had splotches of dark red on it, but she was absolutely miserable. He could see that crystal clearly.

"Are you-" He began before stopping himself and rubbing the back of his neck. Of course she wasn't okay. Just look at her. "Do you...want me to sit down?" He asked her instead. She looked to the floor and slowly nodded so he cautiously joined her. She leant her head on him and caused a stain to spread onto his shoulder.

They didn't care.

She wrapped her arms around his own and leant into it, as if it were a pillow. Then she closed her eyes and started crying. He gently stroked her hair to reassure her.

"It's okay." He whispered. "Karma will bite her in the ass."

"I know." She meeped back.

Then he softly pecked her forehead; tasting meat.

The two then sat there. So quiet.

The door to the girls bathroom was blown open as Jackie stormed in. She kicked down the stall that Bethany was in (the only one that was closed), grabbed her by the hair and threw her out causing her to sprawl on the floor.

"Wait! Jackie, please!" She begged. She rested one arm on the sink stands to catch her breath while the other was up defensively to stop Jackie. She'd never been in a fight before and had no intentions of being in one, but Jackie just grabbed her collar and hardly pinned her to the wall. Both of them were exhausted from running around the school for a good 2 minutes, but now it was over.

"Listen to me very carefully." Jackie ushered sweetly between breaths. Brittany had a true face of fear. "If you ever, and I mean ever, do anything at all like what you just did again...I will break every bone in your fake, silicon body. And if I don't then Marco most likely will...Understand?" She nodded quickly. "Good." Then she let her go and hit her square on the face; now it was her time to cry as she put a hand to her burning red cheek. "April Fools, bitch." Then she walked out victoriously and satisfied and rubbing her sore and slightly bloody knuckles.

No one messes with Star and gets away with it. Not on her watch.

The majority of the school thought the same thing.


End file.
